


Akatsuki Minutes in Heaven Lemon One-shots

by QueenSarabiii



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Lemon, One Night Stands, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Sex, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSarabiii/pseuds/QueenSarabiii
Summary: This is a collection of lemons of the characters from the Akatsuki☁️
Relationships: Deidara (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Hidan (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Hoshigaki Kisame/Original Female Character(s), Kakuzu (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Sasori (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Itachi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of lemons of the characters from the Akatsuki☁️

Stories may vary in length, it just depends on how I feel at the time and whether or not I can come up with a good story line 

Kisame Hoshigaki: 🦈🦈

Hidan: 🩸🩸

Deidara: 🖌🖌

Itachi Uchiha:🍡🍡

Sasori: 👪👪

Kakuzu:💴💴

Enjoy!  
(*^▽^*)  
(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))


	2. Kisame Hoshigaki

Name: Emi Hanami

Age: 23

Eye Color: Green

Hair Color: Black 

Appearance: Short black hair that comes down in waves over your shoulder, big green eyes. Clothing consists of : Dark green combat pants that come down mid shin wit a weapons pouch hanging off the right side of you hip. Black skin tight long sleeve shift with a deep V in the front and back. 

Village: Village Hidden in the Sand

~~~•~~~

My hand reached into the hat filled with scraps of paper, "Hmmmm, it looks like a shark?" I spoke to the group of people that sat before me in the living room area. I sighed thinking for a moment, 'I know who this is....' 

I turned on my heels and walked out of the room down the hall and into of the empty uninhabited room. Despite not looking back I could feel his presence tower snd follow close behind. 

My hand wrapped around the door knob, slowing turning and pushing the door into the dark and empty room. 'I don't know why I let myself be talked into this'. I timidly walked into the room stopping in the center. The bed was off to my left , there was a small desk and chair in the far right corner, another door stood just off from the desk that led into the single bathroom. 

I crossed my arms and took a deep breath sighing out loud. I rocked back on my heels pivoting so that my body faced the man behind me. I smiled "So what are we going to do?" 

I could hear his deep voice chuckling behind his clock. He slammed the door behind him locking it as he stared at me. "How about we start with you clothes". His hand reached out pointing to me. I smirked shrugging my shoulders and unbuckled the the weapons pouch that held up my pants. The garment fell from my body and pooled around my ankles. Looking up into his eyes I stepped out of them and sauntered over to him, grabbing hold of his cloak pulling him closer. 

"I think it's your turn to take this off". I said pulling apart the cloak revealing his under shirt and pants. He let out another dark chuckle as his arms snuck around my waist gripping my ass. I pulled away from him giggling, "I said take it off". 

"Alright calm down I'll take it off". 

Shimming off the garment, the cloak fell from his broad shoulders onto the ground. "Happy now?" His voice was almost playful, I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him closer to my face. "A little. But I'd prefer you to be completely naked". I whispered into his ear.

His hands gripped my ass roughly pushing me into him even more. I could feel his member press against my stomach. The sudden feeling of his body against mine, and his hands rubbing against my ass caused a soft moan to slip past my lips. 

"You like that?" His breath ran against my neck sending a shiver up my spine. My hands ran over his shoulders and down his arms pulling myself closer to him. 

"Yes" My voice came out in a yelp with the sudden impact of his hand coming down on my ass. "How about that? You like that?" His hand came down harder this time. My head fell forwards against his chest, as I reveled in the feeling of getting spanked. Another slap came, harder again. A groan vibrated from the back of my throat. My hand worked down his chest and ever so slowly slipped under the waist band of his pants rubbing against his rock hard member, 'So big' I smiled.

I could hear him suck the air through his teeth with a hisssss. His hands slipped under the waist band of my panties swiftly ripping it away from my body. "That wasn't necessary", I purred into his ears. "I am trying to get into what's in your pants, so it was necessary". He replied pulling my shirt off. The sudden feeling of the cold air touching my body brought goosebumps to my entirety.

His hands ran over my waist up my back and around my neck. A smirk pulled at my lips, our eyes met and the same smirk was playing on his lips. His hands tightened around my neck bringing me into a kiss. Cool lips met hot ones, his hands tightened around my neck. I smiled into the kiss running my tongue against his bottom lip. Our tongues wrapped around each other, my eyes slid shut my legs rubbed against my core, a moan fell from my lips. 

"You look like you want something?" I could hear the smirk on his lips as he pulled away from the kiss. A string of saliva connected our lips, his thumbs pressed into my throat. A smile spread across my face, "I want you". I whispered gripping onto his shirt

"What was that?" His fingers pressed a little harder into my throat. "You". My voice was strained as I tried to catch my breath despite Kisame's fingers wrapped tightly around my neck. 

His hands came undone and went to the hem of his shirt pulling it over his head. Then came his pants. The article of clothing pooled around his feet. Before I could get a look at anything I was pulled to him and lifted up. 

My legs and arms instinctively wrapped around him. Our lips connected in another sloppy kiss. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Hey hey! you guys only have 20 minutes left, so hurry it up". I chuckled at the sound of Hidan's voice. 

I nuzzled the side of Kisame's face, "You heard the man, let's hurry up". I could feel his chest vibrate with a chuckle. "You don't have to tell me twice". My body was shifted upward and I could feel him shimmy out of his boxers. The sudden feeling of something prodding at my entrance caused me to yelp from surprise. 

His arms shifted and slid under my knees so that they hooked over his arms. Glancing down I watched as his member grazed against my folds. The feeling aroused me even more. My breathing hitched as I continued to watch him press himself into me. A fog settled over my vision, I really needed this. 

I wriggled against him causing him to groan in response. "What are you waiting for?" I moaned into his ear. The tip of his shaft pushed in and a warmth washing over me. "Please.... Deeper...." I whispered pushing myself down on his member. 

And in an instant my request was granted. I was filled to the brim, I screamed in pleasure and in response came a strong thrust. Another scream then, came another thrust. 

"Kisame more!!" My mouth hung open with pleasure. The constant friction of his forceful thrusts were absolutely amazing. The constant assault drew a steady stream of whimpers and moans. Our eyes met and instantly the coil in the pit of my stomach tightened.

My walls convulsed and I knew that my release was coming soon. I could feel his pace quicken and his grip on my ass tightened. My lips found his again, "You going to cum for me?" I whispered into his lips. "After.... You...." 

A knock came at the door again "5 minutes you guys!" 

'What no way how!?' I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck, his thrust became more hurried and vicious. 'I think the time restraint only caused him to want to finish faster. 

My head fell into the nape of his neck, I could hear his soft grunts as he pounded into me mercilessly. "Ahhh Kisame..... I can't hold back anymore....." I was a moaning pile of mess. I was so close... My release was almost here. 

"CUM!!" 

My head tilted back, my eyes saw white, a scream left my lips, and my walls wrapped painfully around his shaft. I was in agonizing delight as my body shook with pleasure. 

His release came with a loud groan, his seed filled me with rapture.

"This was a lot of fun," I breathed kissing his lips "We should do this again when we have more time". I continued smiling. 

A third knock came "Your guys's time is up, I am coming in". The door twisted open and there stood Hidan at the threshold, eyes wide with a blush spread across his face. "Uhhh...... I'll give you guys a minute". 

I chuckled and waved him off "Serves you right Hidan!" I screamed after him.


	3. Hidan

Name: Katana

Age: 20

Eye Color: Light Pink

Hair Color: Silver

Appearance: Long silver hair that falls down to your waist. Big light pink eyes. Clothing consists of : Bandages that wrap around your chest and stops just beneath your breasts and a black cropped jacket. Long black pants with a weapons pouch hanging off your right thigh. 

Village: Village Hidden in the Stone

~~~•~~~

My hand rustled in the hat. 'Maybe if I take an extremely long time to pick they might kick me out of the game'. I thought smiling to myself. I shifted my hand over the folded pieces of paper. "You're not going to get out of this by taking too long Katana" Konan spoke. 

'Damnit'. 

My hand finally clutched a piece of paper and retreated from the hat. Unfolding the paper I stared at the small drawing at the center. I turned the paper to the side, then upside down, then back around. "What the hell is this? A tear drop?" 

"Hey! Hey! Hey! its a blood drop!" 

I could hear Hidan's voice from the other side of the room, obviously annoyed at the fact that I disrespected his drawing. "Well I think you should take some art lessons from Deidara". I chuckled. 

He pouted and walked out of the living room. 'He's really childish sometimes', I sighed and followed him out of the room and down the hall. "Are you mad cause I made fun of you drawing?" I said trying to hold back a snicker. 

He just huffed in response and continued down the hall to the empty room. He flung the door open and walked into the room with me following quietly behind. 

I turned and closed the door. I felt Hidan's body press against my back as his arms slid around my body clutching me to him. "You're going to pay for that comment you made about my drawing". I smiled and ground my ass into his crotch, eliciting a soft groan. 

His hands clutched at my hips grinding his growing manhood into my ass. I giggled laying back into his chest nuzzling my head into the crook of his neck. I reached back slipping my fingers into his hair pulling his head down to mine. His head turned to mine brushing his lips against mine. 

Smiling into the kiss I lightly bit into his bottom lip. He growled in response pushing his tongue past my lips and into my mouth. His tongue roamed my mouth making the kiss sloppy. 

"How about we get ride of these pesky clothes". His hand came up to the bandages that held my breasts pulling down forcefully ripping it from my body. 

"Eeep!! That wasn't necessary" I laughed looking up at Hidan. A smile plastered across his face, his hands groped at my boobs. My head tilted back, my mouth hung open, and a loud moan fell from my lips. 

"You sound so sexy when you moan". His breath hit my neck and ear sending a shiver down my spine. "Play with me more and I'll purr and moan for you even more". I grinned up at him. 

"Is that so?" He smirked back. 

"Mhmm" I purred reaching back with my other arm running them over his shoulders and up his neck. His lips touched my neck kissing and nipping the skin up and down. Another moan slipped past my lips and a tingling feeling reverberated in the pit of my stomach. 

"Mmmm play with me more" I cooed tracing my fingers over the length of his arm pushing his hand towards my pulsating core. "You want me to touch you here?" His hands slipped away from mine and rubbed against my core over my pants. "Ahh!! Yess... There!" My voice echoed. 

"I wonder what would happen if I did this?" His tone playful as his right hand slipped under the waistband of my pants and panties pressing against my wet folds. "Mmmahhh!!" My voice echoed again.

"I like the sound of that". His fingers pushed deep into my pussy causing another scream. A loud knock came at the door, "Hnn you guys only have 15 minutes left, so hurry it up". My body was pushed up against the door, my face pressed into the smooth surface of the wooden door cooling my heated skin. I felt his hands shimmy down my pants, then my panties, cool air hit my soaked entrance causing a sigh of relief. 

"You heard the man we don't have much time". He whispered into my ear. I shimmied my ass against his member, I was dying of anticipation. "So fuck me already" I moaned back. I felt something drop behind me then a poke.

Just the feeling of his member pressing against me electrified my body. I tried to push back on him so that he slipped inside me but he disappointingly pulled away. "Why are you holding back?" I whimpered looking back at him. 

Then I felt the sudden fulfillment I was longing for. "Was that what you were looking for?" He grunted. The muscles in my legs twitched with delight. His hips snapped against mine roughly. I yelped at the impact, my legs quivered. His hands pressed my shoulders into the door as his hips worked mercilessly against me. The constant pounding felt absolutely amazing. 

My hips pushed back against his attempting to cause more friction. "Ahhhh.... Hidan!!" My voice echoed I was on the verge, my walls contracted and shuddered as his shaft rubbed against my insides. The constant barrage of thrusts pushed me closer and closer to my release. 

"Fuck..... I am.... going to..... cum!!!" His voice strained as he struggled to get the words out. The way his shaft dug and massaged my walls was absolutely delectable. "ME TOO!!" 

My hands clutched at the door as my body shook as my release washed over me. "Hidan!!" 

He grunted, his nails dug into my ass as he released into me. I felt his body slump against mine. "Hey I can't support your weight too" I struggled to push him off. "Get dressed before someone cat----" A knock came and then door swung open. 

We fell forward, our pants still pooled around our ankles, "Ahh!" I felt Hidan's shaft push back into me. 

"Hey! Hey! Hey! what's the big idea, you didn't even let us get dressed!!"

"I'll pretend like I didn't see anything". Kakuzu said nonchalantly walking away. 

"Oh brother". I sighed and pushed Hidan off of me.


	4. Deidara

Name: Rumi

Age: 19

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Black

Appearance: Long black hair in pigtails that go down to your waist. Sparkling blue eyes. Clothing consist of: Off the shoulder long sleeved maroon kimono dress that stops at your thighs with bandages wrapped around both your legs.

Village: Village Hidden in the Under the Moon

~~~•~~~

'This might be fun depending on who I get'. I smiled sticking my hand into the hat. My hand ruffled around for a few seconds and quickly withdrew a folded piece of paper. I tentatively pulled the paper apart revealing the small drawing at the center.

I grinned to myself. 'Perfect! This is going to be fun!' I stood from my seat on the couch and walked over to the blonde haired ninja. Running my hand over his shoulder I whispered into his ear, "Looks like I picked you", I smirked down at him.

"Hnnm? Is that right?" He smirked back.

Tugging on the back of his cloak we made our way out the door, down the hall, and into the empty room.

I immediately jumped into his arms wrapping my arms around his neck bringing his face close to mine. "I was hoping I would get you" I whispered licking the tip of his nose. "And why is that?" He smirked. "Cause we get to have another amazing night" I mumbled into his neck, kissing and licking up his neck, up his jaw to his lips.

He chuckled wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me closer. Our lips locked in a passionately sloppy kiss.

My body lit with excitement as I kissed back harder. Pushing off his cloak his shoulder my fingers wrapped in his golden blonde hair my left hand rubbed up and down his chest. Suddenly his lips pulled away, a soft whimper escaped my parted lips.

"Eager as always", I pouted looking up into his eyes. That's when I remembered something.

"Hey Deidara can you do that thing".

"What thing is that?" He replied with a smile.

"You know what I am talking about" I whined pulling his hand down between my legs.

A deep chuckle came, then a lick.

"Ahhh". My head tilted back as my hands clutched his shirt, the sudden feeling of the tongue licking my covered core caught me off guard.

"Wasn't that what you wanted?" I could feel his lips kiss my exposed shoulders as his fingers pulled my panties aside giving access to my dripping core to the mouths on his hands. The slick muscle lapped at my entrance. My eyes slowly closed, the feeling was blissful.

My body swung around, making my back press into his chest. One hand continued to lick at my folds, suckling at the bud at my entrance.

"Fuck!" My voice rung throughout the room. "I wonder how else I can get you to scream for me".

A hand slipped under my dress cupping my breast. A mouth engulfed my right breast sucking and lightly gnawing at my harden nipple. My head fell back onto his chest. Every cell in my body was screaming with pleasure. Moans and groans flew past my lips, I want more!

A soft knock came, then Konan's voice "Hurry up guys you have 15 minutes".

"Let the fun really begin" I could feel Deidara's breath fan against the back of my neck eliciting a shiver. I felt my body being picked up and tossed over on the bed. Falling on my stomach I giggled in response.

"Come here" His voice was suddenly deeper making me tingle for what was to come.

I slowly lifted myself up to my hands and knees, the anticipation was killing me. I could feel Deidara shuffling around behind me, then the sound of his pants hit the floor. My hips wriggled with excitement. His hands grip my waist pulling me forcefully onto his length.

Both of us moaned in relief. My walls clutched at his member, "Looks like your pussy doesn't want to let me go". He chuckled pulling back roughly and slamming back into my wanting core. My fingers curled tightly around the silk bed sheets turning my knuckles white. The merciless poundings were amazing, I couldn't help but hold on to dear life as my core wound tighter in its delicate knot.

A loud grunt slipped past his lips, he could feel my release drawing near. "Just a little more", my head jerked back as he pulled on my pigtails with his right hand, his left hand gripped my shoulder steadying me to his rough thrusts.

"Deidara!" My voice just barely over a whisper, "I am cuming!" My eyes snapped shut as the eminence pleasure washed over my body. The muscles in my legs twitched, my core quivering from bliss.

Despite my release His hips still racked against mine, digging himself deeper and deeper into my core. I could suddenly feel the knot reform at my core as he hit a spot deep within me. His pace quickened as he tried desperately to find his own release.

"I am gonna cum again!" I moaned reaching back and grabbing hold onto his forearms. Looking back I caught a glimpse of his face contorted in absolute pleasure.

"Rumi!!" The sound of him moaning my name coupled with the look on his face sent me over the edge again, I was lost in sexual ratification. I could feel him empty into my core filling me with his warm sticky seed.

I fell limp against the oddly plushy bed, my hips and ass still still jutted outward.

"Another amazing night I would say". Deidara snickered smacking my ass. The only thing I could do in the state I was in was lift my hand and give him a thumbs up.

Just then the door swung open, "Times upp....." Looking over I could barely make out Tobi's embarrassed face, "Maybe Tobi should have knocked first". He said as he backed away from the door and run down the hall.

I laughed turning myself onto my back and dropping my legs. "What do you say to round 2 in my room?" I asked pulling myself up.

"Don't have to ask me twice".


End file.
